warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mystery of Waves
Mystery of Waves (dt. Rätsel der Wellen) ist eine frei erfundene Fantasy-Geschichte von Lovely Shadow. Inspiriert wurde ich von den originalen WarriorCats-Büchern und von meinen eigenen Katzen - "Shadow" und "Tigerlie". Klappentext Der junge WellenClan-Krieger Wellenbruch wrid auf die Suche nach einem sagenumworbenen Kristall in den Bergen geschickt. So machen er und seine Gefährtin Fliedersee Territorium-Mstery-of-Waves.JPG|Die Territorien der Clans Covervorderseite.jpg|Das Cover des Buches "Mystery of Waves" Die Coverrückseite von Mystery of Waves.jpg|Die Rückseite des Buches "Mystery of Waves" sich auf, um ihn zu finden und durchqueren die Berge als sie plötzlich noch drei weitere Katzen mitnehmen müssen. Sie treffen auf die Verbannten Felsiger Abhang und Feuriges Eis, die ehemals zum Stamm des lodernden Feuers gehörten. Sie greifen die Reisenden an und halten sie so eine Weile auf. Doch auf Wellenbruch, Fliedersee und ihre jungen Begleiter warten noch viel schlimmere Gefahren... Schließlich treffen die Katzen aus dem WellenClan auf das Hauskätzchen Mia, das sich ihnen kurzerhand anschließt. Zusammen beschließen treffen die Katzen auf den mysteriösen Ort und den Kristall. Doch dort finden sie nicht das, was sie erwartet haben... Hauptcharaktere *''Wellenbruch'' - grauer, blauäugiger Kater *''Fliedersee'' - hübsche, dunkelbraune Kätzin *''Mia'' - hellbraun gescheckte Kätzin Nebencharaktere *''Spatzenstern'' - brauner Kater mit schwarzen Ohren *''Sternfluss'' - silbergraue Kätzin mit Bernsteinaugen *''Flammenzorn'' - schwarzer Kater mit zerfetzten Ohren Die Clans *''Der WellenClan'' - friedliebend, hat sein Territorium am See der Wolken *''Der FrüchteClan'' - allgemein freundlicher Clan, hat sein Territorium im Wald auf einer großen Wiese *''Der FarnClan'' - angriffslustiger Clan, hat sein Territorium am Rand des Waldes Der Glauben Die Katzen der Clans halten sich hier an das Gesetz der Wolken. Was bei den Clan-Katzen aus WarriorCats als SternenClan bekannt ist, ist hier der Clan der Wolken. Der Versammlungsort/Heilerkatzen-Treffpunkt Der Versammlungort der Katzen heißt Donnerfeld. Mitten im Donnerfeld ist ein unterirdischer Gang, der ähnlich wie beim Mondstein aus WarriorCats in eine Höhle mündet. Dort ist ein Fluss, über den man springen muss, um auf eine Insel zu kommen. Dort ist ein großer Brunnen aus Stein, in den man schauen muss, um seine Träume zu empfangen. Jede Katze sieht in diesem Brunnen etwas anderem. Einige Katzen haben die Gabe, sozusagen eine Gabe vom Clan der Wolken, in diesen Brunnen hineinzuspringen, und in die Träume der anderen Heilerkatzen zu sehen. Das Donnerfeld ist auch als Versammlungsort tätig. Dort ist eine große, grasbewachsene Lichtung die von alten Eichen, unzähligen Nadelbäumen und Dornenbüschen umringt ist. Die Katzen sind dort vor Stürmen geschützt und können sich bei eventuellen Gefahren in einigen von den Clans errichteten Laubhütten verstecken. Kapitel 1: Eine unerwartete Botschaft "Wellenbruch!" Es war ein sonniger Tag im Leben eines jungen Katzenkriegers namens Wellenbruch. Der blaugraue Kater drehte sich um und tappte zu einer hübschen Kätzin mit einem dicken Tabbyfell. "Was ist denn, Fliedersee?" schnurrte er und blickte die Katze an. Fliedersee schaute sich nervös um. "Spatzenstern möchte dich sprechen." sie deutete mit der Schwanzspitze auf den Bau des Anführers "Er sagte, es sei wichtig!" Wellenbruch nickte seiner Gefährtin zu und preschte über die Lichtung. Als der Kater vor dem steil unter die Erde führenden Bau Halt machte, leckte er sich einmal die Brust, hob dann den Kopf und stolzierte in die Höhle. Der Anführer lag zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und erhob sich, scheinbar war er noch müde von seinem Schläfchen. "Hallo Wellenbruch! Schön, dass du gekommen bist!" begrüßte der Anführer seinen Krieger. Der junge Kater zuckte mit den Ohren. Er war aufgeregt, über das, was sein Anführer ihm so wichtiges mitteilen wollte. "Guten Morgen, Spatzenstern! Sag, wieso hast du mich gerufen?"Wellenbruch legte den Kopf schief und schaute seinem Anführer tief in die Augen. War das Trauer, die er da sah? fragte sich der Kater. Doch Spatzenstern sprach bereits weiter und so schob Wellenbruch den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. "Nun, sicherlich hast du schon von den sagenumworbenen Kristallen in den Bergen gehört?" Wellenbruch nickte. Sicher hatte er das. Die Katzen im Lager schienen nur noch davon zu reden. Doch es war schwierig, dorthin zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg mussten unzählige Gefahren bezwungen werden, nicht auszumalen, was mit einer Katze passieren würde... "Ich möchte, dass du sie für mich holst!" platzte Spatzenstern heraus. Wellenbruch riss schockiert die Augen auf. Was hatte sein Anführer da gesagt?! Wellenbruch starrte Spatzenstern weiterhin an. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, war weiterhin wie gelähmt. Was? Das kann er doch nicht von mir verlangen! dachte Wellenbruch entsetzt. Spatzenstern merkte wohl, dass sein Krieger nicht begeistert von seiner Idee war und sprach schnell weiter: "Natürlich wirst du diese gefährliche Reise nicht alleine antreten, ich werde gleich eine Versammlung einberufen um deine Begleitperson auszuwählen!" Schon war der Anführer des WellenClans auf die Lichtung gelaufen. Wellenbruch fühlte sich plötzlich müde und schlapp und folgte dem braunen kater an die Oberfläche. Dort hatte dieser bereits eine Versammlung einberufen. Flammenzorn, der zweite Anführer des Clans und Wellenbruchs Vater, winkte seinen Sohn mit der Schwanzspitze zu sich. Wellenbruch trabte zu Spatzenstern und Flammenzorn und setzte sich neben die beiden. Kaum hatte der blaugraue Kater den Schwanz um seine Pfoten geringelt, fing der Anführer auch schon an zu sprechen: "Katzen des WellenClans! Ich habe diese Versammlung einberufen, weil es etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gibt!" Der Kater deutete mit dem Kopf auf Wellenbruch und setzte seine Rede fort: "Nun, ich habe vor, ihn in die Berge zu schicken!" Entsetztes Miauen ertönte unter der Katzenmenge. Alle, auch die Jungen, wussten was es mit den Kristallen auf sich hatte. Spatzenstern ignorierte die Katzen und sprach einfach weiter: "Ich möchte außerdem, dass ihn eine Katze begleitet!" Die Menge wurde nun lauter und jaulte verstörend. Wellenbruch selbst schien die ganze Sache sehr unangenehm, als plötzlich eine andere Katze das Wort ergriff: "Ich mache das!" Wellenbruch riss die Augen auf und ließ den Blick über die Katzen gleiten. Das war Fliedersee gewesen! "Nein!" miaute Wellenbruch entschieden. Das war viel zu gefährlich für seine Gefährtin! Doch Fliedersee ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Spatzenstern wieder sprach: "Fliedersee? Willst du das wirklich tun? Bist du sicher?" Auch der Anführer schien besorgt um die junge Kätzin. Doch die nickte nur und miaute:"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher." Wellenbruch jaulte Protest, aber Spatzenstern ging nicht darauf ein und sagte nur: "Gut. Dann wäre das geklärt! ich möchte, dass ihr morgen aufbrecht. Holt euch davor bitte ein paar Reisekräuter von Jagdpelz. Ich will nicht, dass ihr noch verhungert!" Der Anführer verschwand in seinem Bau und Flammenzorn schnippte mit dem Schwanz. Die Katzen zerstreuten sich auf dem Lagerplatz und gingen wieder ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Welenbruch rannte zu seiner Gefährtin und stupste sie mit der Nase an. "Du kannst nicht mitkommen! Das ist zu gefährlich! Ich will nicht, das dir etwas passiert!" sprach Wellenbruch besorgt. Doch Fliedersee schnurrte nur und flüsterte: "Mir wird nichts zustoßen, Wellenbruch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, hätte ich nicht zugestimmt." Die hübsche Kätzin drehte sich um und verschwand in der Kinderstube. Apropos, in letzter Zeit war Fliedersee ziemlich häufig in der Kinderstube. Sie erwartete doch nicht etwa Junge?! Kapitel 2: In den Bergen Wellenbruch setzte eine Pfote in die Kinderstube und spähte hinein. Drinnen roch es milchig und warm. Er durchbrach hastig den Vorhang aus Federn und trat in die Höhle ein. Himmelsklang kam auf Wellenbruch zu und schnurrte. "Du suchst sicher Fliedersee, oder? Komm, ich führe dich zu ihr!" Wellenbruch folgte der Königin zögerlich. Stimmte seine Vermutung? Nun kam auch Sonnenfuß dazu. Sie nickte dem Kater zu und ging hinaus auf die Lichtung. Himmelsklang führte Wellenbruch in den hinteren Teil der Kinderstube, zu einem weich gepolstertem Nest aus Moos und Federn. Und darin lag - keine geringere als Fliedersee! Wellenbruch blickte überrascht in die Runde. Fliedersee erhob sich langsam und schmiegte sich an ihren Gefährten. "Ich hatte vor, es dir zu sagen, wenn wir in den Bergen sind. Du hättest dir zu viel Sorgen gemacht!" miaute die Kätzin. Wellenbruch war immer noch wie erstarrt vor Glück. Seine Gefährtin erwartete tatsächlich Junge! Er leckte Fliedersee kurz zwischen den Ohren und erwiderte sanft: "Fliedersee, ich kann dich so nicht gehen lassen! Ich muss Spatzenstern Bescheid sagen gehen!" Doch Himmelsklang stellte sich dem Kater in den Weg. Fliedersee ergriff wieder das Wort: "Nein, Wellenbruch! Ich begleite dich! Mir geht es gut, wirklich!" Wellenbruch gab nach und sagte schließlich: "Na gut. Aber falls du es dir überlegst..." Seine Gefährtin nickte dankbar. Sie zwängte sich an Wellenbruch vorbei und trat hinaus auf die Lichtung. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel und die meisten Katzen schliefen schon. Auch Wellenbruch legte sich schlafen. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden, da wäre es nicht gut, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen wäre. Er tappte zum Kriegerbau, wo Fliedersee wenig später auch auftauchte. "Gute Nacht, Fliedersee." miaute Wellenbruch seiner Gefährtin schläfrig zu. "Gute Nacht, Wellenbruch." miaute nun die Kätzin. Wenig später waren die beiden eingeschlafen. "Aufstehen!" Wellenbruch wurde unsanft wachgerüttelt. Der Kater knurrte leise und blinzelte. Es war Fliedersee, die ihn da geweckt hatte. "Guten Morgen..." miaute Wellenbruch und rappelte sich auf. "Wir müssen noch zu Jagdpelz, oder? Wegen den Reisekräutern." Fliedersee nickte und lief bereits Richtung Heilerbau. Wellenbruch folgte ihr. Er war noch müde und hatte nicht richtig Schlaf abbekommen. "Hallo ihr beiden! Hier sind die Reisekräuter! Das hellgrüne hilft gegen den Hunger und das dunkelgrüne ist gegen die Müdigkeit. Ihr werdet beides brauchen!" sagte Jagdpelz. Die beiden Katzen schluckten die Kräuter, gingen aus dem Bau hinaus und wurden sogleich von den jubelnden Clan-Kameraden empfangen, die sie fröhlich bis zum Lagerwall begleiteten. Fliedersee winkte zum Abschied mit dem Schwanz. "Richtung Berge..." murmelte Wellenbruch. Er lief dicht an seine Gefährtin gedrängt um sie vor der Kälte im Wald zu schützen, der Blattfall war gerade eingetroffen und Welenbruch wollte nicht riskieren, dass den Jungen etwas zustoßen könnte. So trabten die beiden Katzen immer weiter in die Höhe, Richtung Berge. Wusste der FarnClan von ihrer Reise? Immerhin mussten Fliedersee und Wellenbruch ihr Territorium durchqueren... Der Krieger vermutete, Spatzenstern hatte das mit den anderen Clans abgesprochen. Bald war es so weit, Wellenbruch konnte den beißenden Geruch des FarnClans bereits riechen. Fliedersee rümpfte die Nase, sie schien den Gestank auch zu wittern. Nun war es so weit, die Krieger übertraten die Grenze und trafen sogleich auf eine Patroullie. "Hey, weg hier! Ihr übertretet gerade die Grenze, falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt!" knurrte eine Stimme. Fliedersee wirbelte herum. Sie würden doch nicht etwa angreifen? dachte Wellenbruch entsetzt. Es war Rußstern, der Anführer vom FarnClan, der da gesprochen hatte. "Hat Spatzenstern euch das nicht gesagt?" fragte der Kater und stellte sich vor seine Gefährtin, um sie, falls sie angreifen würden, zu schützen. Doch Rußstern blieb nur stehen und musterte die WellenClan-Katzen. "Also, dürfen wir durch?" fragte Fliedersee energisch. Rußstern blickte sie kalt an und sagte unfreundlich: "Hm... Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?" Wellenbruch wirkte genervt und näherte sich dem Anführer. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was offenbar nur für ihn bestimmt war. Rußstern nickte einige Male anerkennend und seufzte ab und zu. "Ich lasse euch durch. Aber lasst das lieber niemanden wissen!" Der Rest der Patroullie blickte die Katzen bösartig an, entfernte sich aber rasch. "Hast du Rußstern die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte Fliedersee nach einiger Zeit Fußmarsch. Wellenbruch schaute sie entrüstet an. "Aber natürlich! Was erwartest du denn von mir?!" Wellenbruch gab seiner Gefährtin einen freundschaftlichen Knuff. Die schnurrte nur. Die beiden Krieger traten bereits den steinigen Weg in die Berge an, als sie auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung Halt machten. Fliedersee musste sich ausruhen, und auch Wellenbruch war scheinbar kaputt. Die Katzen unterhielten sich, eine Weile, als Fliedersee plötzlich stockte. Wellenbruch schaute sie besorgt an. "Ist irgendwas?" fragte er ängstlich. Seine Gefährtin blickte sie nicht an sondern sah plötzlich ganz blass aus und sagte: "Wellenbruch? Die Jungen... Sie kommen!" Kapitel 3: Neue Begleiter "Was?!" Wellenbruch war entsetzt. Ausgerechnet jetzt? dachte er panisch. "Wellenbruch!" miaute Fliedersee voller Angst. "Du wartest hier, ich suche nach Kräutern!" befahl der Kater seiner Gefährtin. Doch kaum hatte Fliedersee ein schwaches: "Ja" gesagt, preschte Wellenbruch auch schon los. Kräuter, Borretsch? dachte der Kater und versuchte sich an die Kräuter zu erinnern, von denen Jagdpelz dauernd sprach. Schließlich kam der Krieger an einem spärlichen Grasfleck an. Vereinzelt wuchsen einige Gräser und Blumen, aber von Heilkräutern war keine Spur. Halt, dort! Hinter zwei Brombeerbüschen entdeckte Wellenbruch ein zartes Spinnennetz. Der Kater nahm es mit und rannte so schnell es ging zu seiner Gefährtin zurück. Doch als er dort angekommen war, war keine Spur von der hübschen Kätzin. "Fliedersee? Fliedersee, wo bist du?!" rief der Kater durch die Berge. Doch nur das Echo schallte zurück. Wo konnte Fliedersee nur sein? Dann raschelte etwas zwischen den Grashalmen hinter dem Kater. Wellenbruch wirbelte herum. er sah niemanden, hörte aber ein leisen Maunzen. Waren das die Jungen? Der Krieger versuchte, die Katzen zu erschnüffeln und machte vor einer großen Eiche halt. Da, das Maunzen war jetzt deutlicher, fast so, als wäre er genau vor ihnen. Und da kamen sie: Drei wunerschöne, gesunde Jungen! Eins, klein, braun gesprenkelt mit roten Pfoten und einem dunklen Fleck ums Augen!Das zweite, grau, mit braunen Ohren! Und das dritte, blaugrau, mit hell gestreiften Pfoten. Wellenbruch konnte es kaum glauben: Das waren seine Jungen. Sie schmiegten sich an ihren Vater und der Krieger legte den Schwanz schützend um sie. Doch immer noch, kein Lebenszeichen von Fliedersee. Wellenbruch suchte mit den Augen die Gegend ab. Es wuchsen üppige Grasbüschel und einige Bäume. auch schien es keine Wanderwege zu geben, was andeutete das hier keine Zweibeiner vorbei kamen... Plötzlich kam eine sternenhelle Kreatur auf Wellenbruch zugelaufen. Die Jungen waren verschwunden, ebenso wie die Berglandschaft. Der Kater fand sich auf einer Lichtung im Wald wieder. Nun erkannte der Krieger, das die Gestalt von eben in Wirklichkeit eine Katze war. Sie hatte eisblaue Augen und schien in eine Wolke gehüllt zu sein. "Hallo, Wellenbruch!" sagte die Kätzin mit dem Wolkenfell. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" sagte der Kater misstrauisch. Doch die Katze schnurrte nur. "Ich bin Wolkenhauch, aus dem WellenClan. Sicherlich kennst du mich bereits... Ich komme aus dem Clan der Wolken und bin weit gereist um dich zu treffen!" Natürlich! Das war Wokenhauch, die Kätzin, von dem alle im Clan immer sprachen. Sie hatte den See der Wolken zu einem heiligen Ort eingeführt. Die Clans verdanken ihr so viel! dachte Welenbruch erführchtig. "Und... Wieso bist du gekommen?" fragte der Kater und hob den Kopf. Wolkenhauch senkte den Blick zu Boden. "Es geht um deine Gefährtin, Fliedersee. Sie ist tot." miaute Wolkenhauch leise, aber deutlich. Wellenbruch erstarrte. "Was?! Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein!" jaulte er entsetzt. "Doch Wellenbruch. Es tut mir Leid!" sagte Wolkenhauch und schaute den Krieger mit einem von Trauer erfüllten Blick an. Sie fühlte seinen Schmerz. Wellenbruch wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch Wolkenhauch sprach bereits weiter: "Ich weiß, wie sehr du an ihr hängst. Doch du musst lernen, loszulassen und Dinge frei zu geben! Ich werde sie retten, aber denk immer daran: Welle und Sturm werden aufeinander treffen und großen Schaden anrichten. Sei gewarnt, Wellenbruch, irgendwann wirst du sie nicht mehr retten können!" Der weißgraue Krieger neigte den Kopf vor der mächtigen Kätzin. Danke, Wolkenhauch! Ich werde ich niemals vergessen! dachte Wellenbruch glücklich. Langsam verwandelte sich die Lichtung wieder in die endlose Berglandschaft. Wellenbruch schüttelte sich und blickte an sich hinab. Seine Jungen lagen noch immer vor seinen Füßen. Und schließlich kam auch Fliedersee dazu. "Wellenbruch! Da bist du ja wieder!" Die Kätzin schmiegte sich an ihn und miaute leise: "Endlich sind wir wieder zusammen!" Kapitel 4: Unerwünschte Besucher Es war Abend. Die Sonne verschwand immer mehr hinter den Bergen. Fliedersee und ihr Gefährte Wellenbruch lagen am Rand der Klippe. Vor ihnen tollten drei Junge herum. Sie kämpften spielerisch miteinander, waren dann aber schnell erschöpft und ließen sich neben ihre Mutter fallen. Sie miauten kläglich und wollten Milch. "Wie wollen wir sie eigentlich nennen?" fragte Wellenbruch seine Gefährtin. "Ich würde das braun gesprenkelte Lavajunges nennen." miaute Fliedersee. Wellenbruch nickte und ergriff das Wort: "Und das blaugraue mit den gestreiften Pfoten soll Halmjunges heißen." Fliedersee schnurrte. "Das sind wunderbare Namen. Das dritte würde ich gern Himmelsjunges nennen. Weil es ein Geschenk des Himmels ist." Wellenbruch war überglücklich. Endlich hatte er drei wunderbare Junge! Es wurde langsam kalt und die Sonne war nun ganz verschwunden. Die Jungen froren und schmiegten sich an ihre Mutter. "Komm, wir sollten und eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen!" miaute Wellenbruch und erhob sich. Seine Gefährtin war durch den anstrengenden Tag immer noch erschöpft und konnte sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten. Der Krieger half ihr nahm Lavajunges bereits ins Maul um sie zu tragen. Die kleine Kätzin strampelte empört, als Wellenbruch auch noch Halmjunges hoch nahm. Fliedersee trug Himmeljunges, die bereits eingeschlafen war. Wellenbruch lief voraus und führte seine kleine Familie durch unzählige, zerklüftetete Felsen. Seine Gefährtin war müde und auch der Kater selbst war nur noch wackelig auf den Beinen. Schließlich machten die Katzen vor einer kleinen Laubhütte Halt. Sie schien nicht bewohnt zu sein und so beschlossen die Katzen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Fliedersee nickte benommen und ließ sich in das weiche Moos fallen. Kurz darauf waren die Katzen eingeschlafen. "Feuriges Eis?" Eine schwarze Gestalt huschte durch die Berge. "Ja, Felsiger Abhang?" ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. Sie klang rau, als wäre sie lange nicht benutzt worden. "Seht, da! In unserer Hütte sind Katzen!" miaute die schwarze Gestalt, es war die sanfte Stimme einer Kätzin. Feuriges Eis, ein grauschwarzer Kater, hob den Kopf und schnüffelte. "Sie sind nicht von hier!" murmelte er und ging nervös auf und ab. "Sollten wir sie wecken? Ich sehe nicht ein, das wir unseren Schlafplatz für sie hergeben!" fauchte Felsiger Abhang und bleckte die Zähne. Doch ihr Begleiter blieb ruhig. "Komm, wir lassen sie diese Nacht hier und morgen stellen wir sie zur Rede!" meinte der Kater und grinste hämisch. Felsiger Abhang warf noch einen letzten Blick in die Laubhütte hinein, dann folgte sie Feuriges Eis. Kapitel 5: Die Reise geht weiter Warme Sonnenstrahlen weckten Wellenbruch, Er hatte gut geschlafen und ihm war heiß. Fliedersee schlief noch und der Kater beschloss sie nicht zu wecken. Auch die Jungen waren noch müde. Lavajunges blinzelte. Sie öffnete eines ihrer Augen, schloss es aber hastig wieder - Die Sonne blendete sie. Der Krieger beschloss hinaus zu gehen und setzte sich auf. Er leckte seine Pfote Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow